


The best bakery list

by JackNSallyGal



Series: Survivor Lily Evans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Food, Friendship, Gen, Peter is a good Bro, very vague trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNSallyGal/pseuds/JackNSallyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peter's a foodie and drags Lily around to try the best bakeries in the city. They may or may not sort of talk about their feelings. In their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best bakery list

“Did you do something with your hair?”

“Yeah, it’s called bedhead chic. All the rage with the sleepless hags on this side of town.”

“You look gorgeous,” Peter promises, and despite his teasing, he’s all business now. 

He thrusts a coffee toward her and leans in to drop a gentle, good-morning kiss on her cheek.

In other company Lily might feel hopelessly ragtag. Her bedhead is no exaggeration and the shorts she’s wearing have been through trying times, based on the various stains and holes.

Meanwhile, Peter is dressed in a crisp blue button down and khakis, ready for the Monday grind with a brown leather satchel slung over his shoulder. Between the two of them, he’s obviously the one who is freshly showered, smelling like soap and a light splash of cologne that lingers pleasantly after the greeting. 

But he’s so good-natured about her status as a train-wreck, embracing it with gentle teasing and the persistent brotherly affection he’s always shown, that she can’t muster any embarrassment.

“Find your pants, Evans. Today is day one of the great bakes tour. Also, maybe locate a brush. Because the hair situation, while not dire-“

“We’ll come back to you being a lying liar that lies about my hair, later. But first, the great bake what?”

Lily accepts the coffee as Peter digs through his satchel, muttering a little under his breath before cheerfully producing a pamphlet that gets thrust in her direction, much like the coffee.

“It’s a list of the best bakeries in the city,” Peter explains before she can begin reading. “They announced it awhile back-“

“I distinctly remember you trying to get Sirius on board, but he wasn’t too thrilled about waking up before noon.”

“Neither was Remus. James has his appalling morning gym routine. And so on,” Peter finishes. “So it’s you and me against the city, Lily.”

“I’m your last resort,” Lily jokes. “Touching.”

“You’re obviously my favorite,” he counters. “Best for last, ever heard of it?”

Lily laughs and calls him ridiculous over her shoulder as she wanders in her bedroom to find a pair of pants fit for the outside world.

* * *

 

Lily drinks the coffee Peter gifted her with on the way to the bakery. And because she’s nothing if not selfless, she manages to snag Peter’s for a few sips when hers runs out.

He passes it over with ease, keeping up a steady stream of mild chatter with his hands tucked in his pockets, as they amble along in the direction of Garden Bakery.

She hears about his day, including the presentation he has to give later, which he’s prepared for ruthlessly, if only to piss off Asshole Co-Worker, the same loser who steals Peter’s lunch because he’s the only one in the office who cares enough to prepare a five star lunch.

“Listen, I haven’t caught him red-handed, or anything-“

“So, what if it’s not him?”

“The man is guilty, okay? He came back from lunch the other day with raspberry vinaigrette on his tie and guess whose lunch, which included the best chicken salad known to man and a side of raspberry vinaigrette was missing? Whose?”

“Yours.”

“Mine! The man must be stopped…”

**Garden Bakery  
** _Notes:_

_Coffee: 6/10_  
_Donuts: omg?? Oh my god 10/10._  
_Note 2 self, get the donut holes as a Good job getting out of bed even though you hate your job treat. It was great to sit on the patio and just enjoy the morning, the company, and the food._  
_Would recommend. Will bring my own coffee._

* * *

It becomes habit after that. Peter appears randomly over the next few weeks, usually showing up with coffee as a means to lure Lily toward more coffee.

Each time there’s a bakery that they _have_ to try to satisfy his weird foodie heart, which means ordering more than either of them can eat and watching Peter hastily scribble notes about the food, venue, and whatever else catches his attention while Lily lazily sips her drink or steals bites of food off his plate.

It’s nice **.**

 **Enchanted Pastries**  
_Notes:_

_The name LIES. Horrifying Pastries seems a little closer to the truth._  
_Tried the almond bear claws and raspberry & cherry turnovers. Lily was laughing at my expression after the first bite until SHE tried the strudel bites and looked close to weeping for humanity. _

_Sirius could whip up something better and he burns water. No offense, but never again._  
_Everything: 2/10_

* * *

Lily is on her second cup of coffee and eyeing her third cookie when Peter strikes.

Peter’s gift is that she doesn’t see it coming. Unlike Sirius and James, who lack subtlety in most aspects of their life, and Remus whose tells she can see from a mile away, Peter just kind of goes with the flow, chattering about work and making comments in his notebook, until he’s not.

And opens with, “I’m going to say something on the serious side.”

“Uh-oh,” Lily says around a mouthful of donut.

“Not uh-oh,” Peter is quick to assure her. And then ruins it by wincing. “I mean, I hope not.

Anyway. I don’t know if there’s a name, scientifically for this, but sometimes when I meet people, I get this feeling. It’s not déjà vu, but maybe it is. Either way, I meet them and it’s like I’ve known them forever. But not in a comfortable way.”

“What other kind of way is there?”

“It’s like meeting myself, which is about as clear as mud. But I felt it when I met you.”

Lily has a moment of rising panic, instantaneous and out of nowhere. Her hand, when she sets her coffee cup aside, is shaking. Peter, on the other hand, is looking at her steadily, hunching slightly and dropping his voice so they aren’t overhead.

“And maybe my spidey sense is off, but I had a thing that happened to me in school, right around the time I met James and the others. Really fucked me up. And if you, I mean,” he fumbles, gesturing broadly. “If _that_ ever falls into the relatable feels category for you, ah, I’m…here.”

Lily doesn’t try to fill the silence that follows. The hustle and bustle of the bakery continues on around them, uninterrupted, while they simply stare at one another across the table. Peter holds her gaze, looking a little uncomfortable around the edges, but determined.

Eventually, Lily abandons the napkin she was fiddling with to take his hand across the table, laughing softly when she finds it just as clammy as her own.

“So, how are things with the mcasshole at work?”

“Are you ready for the next installment? Get ready because this jackass…”

**The Baking Room  
** _Notes:_

_The bread. I could easily live on bread and all things carbs and wonder for the rest of my life and if I had to, I’d eat every bite from this place._

_Tried the butter rum loaf fresh from the oven and stole a chocolate chip cookie from Lily. Both were excellent._  
_Clean. Huge windows, awesome to sit next to and people watch._  
_Try the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies next time._

* * *

 

 “He’s eyeing you, Pete.”

“That,” Peter says slowly, tensing a little like he’s internally fighting the urge to turn around and catch the waiter in the act. “Is not the case.”

“Yep.”

“No.”

“Affirmative.”

“Definitely not.”

“I can do this all day,” Lily warns.

They leave with the guy’s number on a napkin and neither of them can stop smiling as they stumble into the sunshine.

 **Amazin’ Glazin’**  
_Notes:_

_The waiter was so cute. He had that hipster, I’m not trying too hard, I just look like this all.the.time thing happening?_  
_Anyway, the coffee and donuts were incredible and he gave me his number._  
_The apple fritters were perfect. Next time try every single jelly donut._  
_11/10_  
_Update: Banged (Gideon) the waiter. 12/10_  
_Update 2: We’re dating? So, maybe free donuts. Idk how this works_

* * *

 

“This is it! The final Evans slash Pettigrew bakery experience.”

“About that,” Lily says, the appearance of casual as she produces a pamphlet of her own. “See, there’s a new hot lunch spots in the city thing, and I was thinking…”

Peter looks delighted. He practically lunges across the table for the pamphlet, a smile over taking his features as he scans the list.

“Really?”

“I figured it would save you some trouble, getting out of the office at lunch time, so Asshole can’t steal your food.”

“See, that kind of selfless, thoughtful, downright admirable thinking-“

“Stop!” Lily cuts him off with a laugh.

“Is exactly why you’re the favorite. This is going to be amazing.”

And it is.

 **Cakewalks**  
_Notes:_

_If I ever get married, I want ten cakes from this place._

_Scratch that, when I die? @Remus, hire this place to cater my funeral. 20/10_  
_Let them eat cake because the cranberry coffee cake changed my life. Also, the white chocolate cake balls? Perfect._


End file.
